Adventure Time: With Pyro and Trodon
by BossKing109
Summary: This is just something White Drakim 13 and I have been doing for a while now. I don't own Adventure Time. Anyway, this is just about the misadventures of Rex and White Drakim's twins, Pyro and Trodon. Adventure and family (for now) And yes peeps, this has the Adventure Time characters!
1. Other Plans

"So is that all we've sold?" Rex asked Kin and Henry.

"Don't think so," Kin said. "But this garage sell sure was a success."

"How about this?" Henry pulled out a record player.

"Dude. This is 2027, not 1927."

"Were record players even invented around 1927?"

"Dunno. Don't care."

"Guys!" Rex exclaimed. "Who are we gonna sell this piece of junk to?"

"Well it's crap. Who _would _buy this?"

"I'll take it," Henry handed Kin 40 bucks.

"Huh? Why are you taking it?" Kin questioned.

"Record players are old. And are really aren't used anymore much in this world. There's only about ten, including this one as of them, left. Which means these things are rare. Some adult's bound to buy this from me for big cash." Henry smirked, walking away with the old object in his hand.

Rex and Kin just stared at their best friend in shock. "NO FAIR!"

In Ooo, Finn, Marceline, and Charlie, T.V, Viola, Kim Kil Whan, and Jake Jr. were having a jam session at her house. Just finishing up, a red vortex opened in the room and Rex, Kin, and Henry stepped out with White Drakim, Crystale, and Belle.

"Ah, the couples have arrived." Marceline chuckled.

"Are we late again?" Kin asked.

"You could say that," Jake Jr. stated.

"No offense, but you still kind of creep me out, Jr." commented Kin.

Crystale elbowed Kin's shoulder. "Cindy, don't be rude!"

"UGH!" Kin exclaimed. " It's Hyacinthos! White! You just HAD to make that retarded nick-name for me!"

White shrugged, "Hey. You insulted me."

"I was teasing! Plus it's not MY fault you're always horny!"

White blushed furiously. "I am not horny all the time! I just always think really negative."

"Yeah, well your mind of negativity leads me to your torture!" Rex said.

"What? I like it when I see you in my pain."

"You vile being! …Okay, I don't mean that, but still!"

"Alright. So we going to the restaurant or not?" Finn questioned.

"Hang on. The pupsters need to dress up nicely first. You five go to Mom-"

"Dad!" Kil Whan stated. "We're all 22 now! We can dress ourselves!"

They teleported away to their houses as Jake rolled their eyes. "Geez. Not only are they growing fast but so are their tempers and attitudes."

"Aren't those the same things?" said Henry.

"Dunno. Don't care."

"Hey!" Hyacinthos barked up. "That's my line!"

The group laughed and watched TV, waiting for Jake's kids.

"By the way, where are Pyro and Tro?" Belle asked White.

"They said they had 'other plans' in store." White replied.

"Yeah. Other plans as in trashing the house."

"Shut it," White nudged Rex's arm. "Or I'll make you go through my torture again."

"AAAAHHH!" Rex wailed. "NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT _THAT_! I BEG OF YOU! I CAN'T GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN! IT'S TOO MUCH!"

The others cackled at Rex's reaction.

"What does he mean by torture anyway?" Crystale asked.

White giggled, her cheeks light red. "That's personal…"

"You sure this is a good idea, man?" Trodon asked his twin brother.

"I don't see what the problem is," Pyro shrugged. They walked down the trail in the forest, and eventually finding a Bear-Cron at a pond, drinking its water.

"That's the bear that killed me six years ago." Pyro told his brother. "Even though I beat Death on that bet, it was hard, and I might not have gotten revived."

"So let me get this straight," said Trodon. "You want us to let that bear kill us just so we can do a bet against Death?"

"Yes." Pyro nodded. "And don't doubt it. It'll be worth it."

Pyro pounced on the bear's back, and kneed it in the ribs. The bear stood up on its hind legs, grabbed Pyro and threw him to the ground. Trodon watched in horror as Pyro gave him a thumbs up before the Bear-Cron bit his neck, tearing it apart and in pieces.

Trodon felt an unpleasant sensation in his stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick…" he whispered.

The Bear-Cron roared, and ran to Trodon. "Good-bye, world…" Trodon rasped before he screamed in agony, followed by another roar of the bear and blood splattering on the tree barks.

Birds flew away from the trees, frieghtned by the commotion, as all went silent after the Bear-Cron devoured part of Trodon's body and left the remains, leaving it to fall to the ground with a thud…

**Just to clear things up: Rex and White are a couple. Henry and Belle are a couple. Marceline and Finn are a couple. And 'Cindy' or Hyacinthos, (his real name actually) and Crystale are a couple. Trodon and Pyro are White and Rex's children. And yes, White as in White Drakim 13. Sorry for the short chapter but I'm kinda in a sour mood, even if it's my birthday.**

**-BossKing109**

**PS-Rex is my alter-ego.**


	2. Norzin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

Reaching their destination, the group infiltrated the restaurant and took their seats at one large table.

"So what are you getting, Cinthos?" Rex asked.

"Probably the raw cow, moose, and bull meat."

"…Seriously?"

"What? You know I'm half demon."

"I know I'm getting the ice cream special for dessert. Hey, hey, Charlie don't eat the straws!" Jake smacked a straw out of Charlie's hand. _It would sure be nice if some of their maturities grew too._

Trodon's eyes flew open. He sat up and look around to see he was still in the forest. But he felt like he didn't have any flesh and blood, let alone he was breathing.

"Oh, crap! I'm a ghost!" Trodon cried, floating in the air. His new 'body' was transparent. "Hey, Tro!"

Trodon glanced up to see Pyro with Death. "Are you Death?" Trodon questioned as he floated to them. "No. I'm just a guy wearing a Grim Reaper costume that can see spirits." Death answered sarcastically.

"Cool!" Trodon said. "There's so many questions I have! Like, how long have you been Death? And-"

"Save the interview for later, Trodon." Pyro stated. "I just got us in a bet with this guy."

"What?! Already? You didn't even tell me what kind!"

"It was just a question,"

"What was it?"

* * *

"Finally! Our food is here!" Henry said gladly as the waiter put down the dishes on the table.

The group made a prayer before eating down on their meals.

"Thwis is dwelicious!" Viola commented, her mouth full.

Viola! Do not speak with food in your mouth!" Lady scolded to Viola in Korean. Viola swallowed her food. "I'm sorry, Mom…"

"Surprised you've survived this far, dude." a 20-year old Finn whispered to Jake.

"Tell me about it…" grumbled Jake.

* * *

"You WHAT?!" Trodon shouted.

"I lost the bet," Pyro pouted.

"You _lost_?! HOW?"

"Give me a break! I'm not used to answering non-yes or no questions."

"That's why you should've waited for me!"

"Chill, you two." Death said. "Py lost. Okay, so what? All he has to do is be Death for 36 hours."

"WHAT?!" Trodon cried.

Death swung his scythe at Pyro, who was now in a black cloak and hoodie. Death turned into a 28-year old man with dark red hair, peach skin, green eyes, a white shirt with a grey skull on it, grey skinny jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey. How come I'm not a skeleton, Death?" Pyro asked.

"You're Death now, man. At least for the next 36 hours. You can call me Norzin." stated 'Norzin.' "I cut you some slack by not transforming you into a skeleton. And now that I'm alive, but still have my powers, I am free to enjoy life once again!" Norzin exclaimed happily.

"Wait. How do I get revived?" Trodon asked. "Your brother's Death, dude. Ask him." replied Norzin before teleporting out of the area.

"But I don't know how to do-" Pyro said but it was too late. Norzin was gone.

_You've lost the bet, _Norzin had told him. _Now the price is being the new Death for the next 36 hours. _

"Uh oh." Pyro said.

"We're doomed," Trodon added.

"And Mom and Dad are going to kill us."

"…Especially Mom."

"Oh, yeah. Mom is definitely gonna be super ticked at us. But at least we 36 hours, right?"

"…I don't see how that can help this problem."

"…Sorry,"


	3. New Bet

"Mom! Dad!" Trodon and Pyro ran in the restaurant and to their parents.

"Huh? Tro? Pyro?" White raised a brow.

"Mom. Dad. We have something to tell you…" Pyro said.

"Did you light the castle on fire again?!" Rex asked.

"It was all Pyro's fault! He wanted us to get killed purposely by a Bear-Cron so we can make a bet against Death! Well Py lost, and has to be Death for the next 36 hours, and I'm still a spirit!" explained Trodon.

"And I don't know how to revive Trodon!" Pyro added.

"_**WHAT?!**_" White screeched, outraged. "That's _IT_! When this is over you two are DEAD!"

"I know. But first we need to find Norzin." Pyro stated.

"Norzin?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. I think he's Death's human version."

"Well how do we even find him?" Belle questioned.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Jake Jr. piped up.

She and her siblings teleported themselves, 'exiting' the building.

* * *

They all ended up in Wizard City.

"Where are we?" Jake asked, looking around.

"Over there!" T.V pointed to Huntress Wizard who was in an ally, making-out with Norzin.

"Hey! Hey, over here!" Kil Whan called to them. However, they ignored him and kept making-out.

"Hey! Hey, guys! Guys! Can you hear me?!" Kim continued to yell. "Guys! Over here! Hey! Hello?! Guys! Are you deaf?! Hey! C'mon! Hello?! GUYS!"

"Shut it!" Jake scolded him. "I can't really blame Huntress," Crystale stated. "Death is smoking as a human. Thought not as much as Cinthos."

Norzin broke the kiss, gasping for air. "Whew!" he panted. "I never thought I'd be so happy…to breathe again!"

"Norzin!" Pyro and Trodon exclaimed, nearing him. "We don't wanna be like this anymore!" Trodon said. Norzin sighed. "Fine…if you want to turn back to normal, you gotta make another bet."

"Anything!" Pyro said.

"I bet you your normal bodies that you can't kill the bear that killed you guys. You do, you get turned back to normal. You don't…you're stuck like this forever."

"What?!" White gasped. "I can't have my twins stay like that for eternity!"

"White! Calm down!" Rex told her.

"It's alright, Mom." Trodon said. "Yeah," agreed Pyro. "Besides. I got us in this mess, I'm gonna fix it."

* * *

They were all teleported into the forest, and the Bear-Cron was on his belly asleep.

"Well? Go out there!" Norzin pushed Pyro and Trodon in front of the animal.

Pyro grabbed a stick and chucked it at the bear. The Bear-Cron snorted as the object came into contact, opening its eyes and growled as it witnessed Trodon and Pyro in front of him.

"Oh man…" Trodon whimpered.

The Bear-Cron roared and launched itself at them…


	4. Let Them Grow Up

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) Don't own Adventure Time.**

The Bear-Cron roared and pushed Pyro into a boulder. Trodon grabbed a large rock and threw it at the animal, who only growled and round-house kicked Trodon into a tree. "OW!" Trodon shrieked in pain. "Ugh…how can it touch me when I'm a ghost?!"

"Oh. Because it's undead." Norzin replied.

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed. "Then how are we supposed to defeat it?!" Pyro questioned before being slashed to the ground. "Honey of Venom. Or Venomous Honey, whatever. That's how you beat it. Even this kind of bear wouldn't be able to resist honey." "Where do we find _Venomous _Honey?!" Trodon asked as the Bear-Cron pushed him to a tree and punched him in the jaw.

"It's just right up there!" Huntress Wizard pointed to a black Bee Hive hanging on a tree branch, with red stripes, abnormally large bees buzzing as they hovered around it around their home. "I got it!" Charlie exclaimed running to the tall tree. The bear noticed Charlie, and growling, launched itself at her. "CHARLES, LOOK OUT!" Charlie's siblings screamed.

Charlie teleported before the Bear-Cron could come into contact with her, and she ended up climbing on multiple tree branches. "BE CAREFUL!" Lady yelled out to her. "Honey! Shhh!" Jake told her. The Bear's eyes met with Lady's, and it was about to attack until Pyro pounced on its back, and coiled his arms around its neck. The Bear-Cron roared in frustration and slammed Pyro into a tree. Trodon kicked the Bear-Cron in the stomach, making it wince in pain. Trodon snickered and went to knee it, but the bear only elbowed him in the ribs.

Pyro swung his scythe at the Bear-Cron's leg and cheek, making thin red lines appear on them. The Bear screeched in fury and head butted Pyro into a log. Trodon lunged at it, only to be punched across the face and fall into the river. "The twins are getting pulverized!" Kim Kill Whan exclaimed. "Not helping!" T.V told him. "Maybe we should help them." Viola suggested. "Well I sure am!" Jake Jr. exclaimed, but Jake grasped her arm. "No you don't! It's too dangerous! The foxes you beat up we're pathetic and easy! This is more dangerous! Plus that thing is _undead_!"

"Well then what should we do?!" asked Marceline. "I'm helping my babies!" White shouted. "I'd sure like to show that animal whose boss too…" Hyacinthos mumbled. "You can! You're a freakin' DEMON, Cindy!" White screamed. "Hyacin-" "JUST GET OVER HERE!"

"NO!" exclaimed Crystale. "I don't wanna lose you, Cinthos!" "Oh, so it's better to let the boys die, then?! Don't be selfish!" "_**Excuse me?!**_" "Um…Tro just go kneed in the groin!" Henry said. "And PyPy was just slammed into a boulder!" Belle exclaimed. "HE BETTER NOT LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON THEM!" White screeched, ready to attack the bear but Rex pulled her away.

"Don't do it, White! This is the twins' fight! They have to learn to solve their own problems!" "By _dying_?!" "Let it go, Whitey! They're growing up! You need to get over it and accept the fact that soon in life they're not gonna need you anymore! Let them grow up and face their situations themselves!" White's lip trembled and she winced by a shriek of pain from Trodon. "…B-But…"

"N-N-No, Mom…" Pyro rasped, struggling to stand, everyone else, including the bear shocked at he could still move. "D-Dad's right…you need to let us…face this on our own…to grow up…learn lessons ourselves so we can pass them on to our children…with every life challenge…comes a life lesson…and I'm not sure if I've figured it out yet…but I am sure that I'm going to _WIN_!"

"Ha! Oh yeah!" Rex exclaimed happily as the others cheered them on. 'That's my boy…' White thought with a small smile on her face. "Y-Y-You ready…to win this, ladies' man?" Pyro asked, referring to Trodon. "Heh…you know it dude!" Trodon yelled.

The Bear-Cron roared and ran at the two. Trodon jumped up and punched it in the eye. Half-blinded, the bear grunted in pain before Pyro slid down under it and sent an uppercut to the Bear-Cron's stomach so hard it flew in the air and hit Charlie on the tree. "CHARLIE!" Lady and Jake gasped. However, rather than falling, the impact made Charlie shoot up and hit the hive, causing it to fall and land on the ground in front of the bear. The Bear-Cron stared at it curiously, sniffing it before licking its lips and picking the bee home up, its tongue soon licking the honey inside.

Pyro and Trodon sighed heavily as Charlie teleported beside them. After three minutes, the poison flowed through the animal's veins, making it lose control of its body parts and vomit up blood mixed with the liquid of venom. "Ewww…" the others whispered, revolted by the sight they just saw. The Bear-Cron wobbled, struggling to stand up. Now just realizing what happened to their home, the bees flew down and attacked the bear, who roared in agony as the bees continuously stung it all around its body.

The venom spread faster as the bear moved, who was soon on the ground, beginning to slowly melt. The bees, thinking the job is done, flew away in a swarm, in hopes of seeking another home for them. In no time, the Bear-Cron was nothing but a puddle of water. "So we change back now that we've won the bet?" Trodon questioned.

Norzin nodded and sighed sadly, "Yeah…"

Huntress Wizard frowned. "What's wrong, Norzie?"

"It's just that…I never got to enjoy being a human a little more…you know…being alive…having flesh and blood again…and I…I never got to spend more time with Huntress Wiz…"

Huntress Wizard blushed. "Norzie…"

"I'll be the new Death for the next 48 hours!" T.V barked up.

"WHAT?" Lady and Jake screeched.

"DEAL!" Norzin exclaimed before running away, kissing Huntress Wizard who was being carried in his arms bridal style.

"This sucks!" commented Finn. "Don't worry, Finnegan. " Marceline stated and whispered in his ear. "I'll be able to pleasure you tonight if you want…" Finn's face reddened.

"I can't believe you, T.V!" Jake Jr. yelled.

"I know! Why would you wanna be Death for four days?!" Jake shouted.

"Wait, what? No! Not that!"

"Huh?!"

"_I _wanted to be Death for the next 60 hours!"

"WHAT?! Are you cray-cray, Jr.?!"

"And I wanted to be Death for the next 72 hours!" said Kil Whan.

Jake stared at his kids. "…I gotta go get some Everything Burrito." He walked off.

"I need some Blood Beer," Hyacinthos stated, following Jake, Crystale behind him. "Same." Henry and Belle said, pursuing them. "Mom. I'll see ya. I need to go to viola class." Viola told her mother who nodded and kissed her forehead.

Viola giggled and teleported away.

"…Time for some dancing!" Charlie exclaimed, waving her head and hair around. "Ah. Abby just called me. She just got hired at the same job as me."

"You mean the same zoo you got laid at?" smirked Trodon. "Quiet you!" Pyro snapped before opening a portal and disappearing in it. "I'll pay a visit at Intozen's." stated Trodon and teleported to his best friend's house. "Let's go guys." Lady said in Korean. Charlie, Kim Kil Whan, Jake Jr., and T.V (who was checking out his scythe) flew away into the air, leaving White and Rex alone in the forest.

"…Wanna make-out behind the bushes?" White asked.

Rex shrugged, "Sure. I don't have any plans later on. So why not?"

White grinned deviously and crushed her lips against Rex's, putting her tongue in his mouth, the married couple falling behind the bushes, White on top of Rex, their loud echoing moans heard from across miles around the woods, animals looking around, trying to find the source of the strange noise coming from the center of their home.

**END. **

**And ep one is done. **

**-BossKing109**


	5. VOWWAGD

Reece sat on the grave. hung his head low, facing the ground. Rain poured down on the earth, thunder clapping in the dark grey sky along with lightning cracking. Tears streamed down Reece's face.

Why did people always use him? He didn't get it…

"REECE!"

Reece looked up and turned his head to see Bloom running towards him.

Reece growled lowly. "What do you want?"

"I came to see if you were alright…" Bloom panted, reaching him.

"Of course I'm not alright!" snapped Reece.

Bloom stared at him. "…Oh. Right. Sorry…"

Reece's expression softened and he turned away from her. "I'm sorry…"

Bloom cracked a small smile. "It's okay. I know you've gone through a lot and you're still going through a lot…"

"Why so you even care…?"

"…what?"

"Me. Why do you care so much…about me? No one's really ever have except for my parents…"

Bloom bit her lip. "B-Because…well…I…" she struggled to confess her feelings for him, until something popped in her head, and she sneered.

"Because now I've just discovered the new Death is soft…"

"_What did you just call me?_" Reece suddenly hissed at her, his forked tongue slithering from between his sharp teeth.

Bloom snickered. "You heard me. You have a soft si-"

"REECE MORTUS EON COBRA DIENKEL DEATH IS **NOT **_SOFT_!"

Reece floated on top of an abandoned house in the middle of the graveyard.

"I'll prove to you that I'm not soft! I'm EVIL! _Etsi male militia dico te esse somnus finem habet, satis mendacium, goodbyes non modo surgere iubeo!_"

After Reece finished, lightning cracked violently in the sky, and a large crack in the ground appeared, red and yellow light shining from it and demons, skeletons, and other undead creatures swarming out.

Reece cackled evilly as the creatures began to surround Bloom.

Bloom took out her sword and slashed at each undead being that tried to attack her.

One demon popped up from behind Reece, growling, but instead started to beat box, and Reece rapping:

_Did you think I was JOKING?_

_I kill by stabbing, biting, or choking_

_When I was younger, peeps thought I was good to the core_

_Wrong they were, cause I'm so evil I don't have to try anymore_

_You call me soft? You think I'm nice?_

_You're practically describing yourself, to be precise_

_I light things in dark, purple fire_

_Hear me call myself good, that's when I'm a liar_

_You don't know me_

_You don't own me_

_Who are you to call me kind?_

_Don't you want these evil, demon eyes striking through your mind?_

_Leaking the color from your face with one look_

_Even learning how to control my army, do you know how long that took?_

_Being a villain may be fun_

_However, I must tell you it's not so easy_

_In fact, just handling my scythe can make one feel queasy_

_I'm totes a bad boy_

_What more proof do you need?_

_Should I let my starving skeletons feed?_

_A fresh meal of flesh, is just what they seek_

_I hope you've allowed yourself_

_To accept that fact I'm totally evil_

_My body is practically a weapon so lethal_

_Good night, and I hope you've had a swell fright_

_I've caught you countless times, trespassing into my lair_

_So cross me again and you'll get more than a scare_

_Trust me on this, I'm more dangerous than meth_

_So I suggest never again you mess with Reece Mortus Cobra Death…_

As soon as Reece finished, he was panting, sweat drenching his face. He looked at Bloom who had bruises and cuts all over her, but was surrounded by defeated undead monsters.

She was gazing at Reece in awe, her cheeks a light pink and drool oozing from the corner of her mouth.

Reece stared at her in disbelief. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" he managed to scream after stammering and startling Bloom from her trance. "DO YOU NOT SEE, THAT I, THE NEW DEATH, AM **EVIL**?! DID YOU _NOT _JUST HEAR MY RAP?!"

"I heard it, Reece." Bloom said. "And I get it, you're evil. But are you sure you can't change your ways…?"

Reece snorted. "Fa! Of course I can't! Why do you even care? Curious?"

"No…" Bloom rubbed her arm nervously, blushing. "It's just that I…like-like you…"

Reece's eyes widened, and a light blush formed on his cheeks, but he turned away. "Well it can't happen. It's against nature. I'm evil…you're good…"

"Well you can be good too!" Bloom exclaimed. Reece scoffed. "Why would I want to be a goody-two shoes? Besides. There's no way in defying nature…"

"But Finn and Flame Princess did it once!" said Bloom. "And almost _**obliterated **_the planet in the process! Are you unaware of the consequences of defying nature! You almost get yourself killed, or the people you care about, or BOTH! A person like me, from the Underworld, dating a being like you, from some other not-so undead planet could easily disrupt the fabric of nature! Disturbing it would only mean murdering ourselves! It's **suicidal**!"

"Are you telling me, that you, Reece Mortus Cobra whatever and so on, is afraid of defying nature? How sad!" Bloom laughed.

"W-What?! I'm not afraid of ANYTHING! It's just-"

"Just _what_? You scared?"

"NO!"

"Sure you aren't…"

"That's it! I'll show you I'm not afraid of disturbing the balance of nature!"

"Okay. Prove it to me then by going on a date with me…to the Vault of Witches, Wizards, and Goblin-Dragon Hybrids!"

"Fine! I will! When is it?"

"Tomorrow at 1:50. Meet me there. And if we do get to the center of the dungeon, you could fully pass the test by having a full blown out hot make-out session with me…" Bloom winked at him.

"Er…I don't know about that…I never even agreed to it…"

"Alright. Bail out, scaredy-cat."

"FINE! I'll do it!"

Bloom smirked. "Good. See you there."

And she walked off.

Reece turned around. "What did I just get myself into…?" he whispered to himself.

A skeleton crawled to him and tapped his leg. "You like her, don't you?"

Reece blushed, "N-No I do not!"

"What? We both know it's true. You two are gonna hook up. And how come you were checking out her perfectly round ass as she departed?"

"_SHUT UP_!"


	6. What are You Doing Here?

Reece tapped his foot impatiently by a tree in the forest, waiting for Bloom.

"There you are." she walked out from a pile of bushes.

"I had a feeling you'd show late," Reece stated.

"Sorry. My mom thought I had to look fancy on our 'date' and it was hard to tell her that we were just going to the Vault of Witches, Wizards, and Goblin-Dragon hybrids."

"Can we please just get this over with? I have a concert to do."

"Concert?"

"Yeah, I'm in a band."

"Band?! Which one?!"

"It's called none of your business,"

"I'll find out sooner or later." Bloom scoffed.

"Whatevs. Let's go."

Bloom walked up to a rock wall and drove her sword into it. Moss and grass began to fall down from the top as a large door entrance opened with some water gushing out from the ground.

They infiltrated in before the entrance closed.

"Crap…" Bloom said in the pitch darkness.

"I'm cool with this,"

"…."

"…B-Bloom?"

"Aww…you were worried about mwe…?"

"Shut up,"

"Let me try to look for a torch or something…"

"I got it."

Reece sparked a flame at the tip of his finger, shining some light for them, only to see a Rex and White making-out in front of them.

"HOLY CRAP!" Reece shrieked in disgust.

Bloom gasped and covered her mouth in shock, her cheeks a light pink.

"W-huh? W-W-White! S-Stop!" Rex stuttered, his face becoming red as he pulled away from his wife.

White growled. "WHAT?" She then looked at Reece and Bloom. "…Oh."

"What are you doing here?!" Reece questioned.

"Says the son of Death…" Rex whispered over to White who just kicked him in the crotch and he fell over to the floor, after yelping in pain.

"Well we're trying to find Alyssa, Emily and Rexion." said White.

"Who?" Bloom asked.

"Seriously?!" Rex exclaimed, standing. "You don't even know who they are? Now that's just sa-"

White kicked his groin again and he squealed, falling down again.

"Your father didn't tell you? Oh, well. Emily and Rexion are the first children I ever had. Alyssa is Rex's daughter, one of the second kids he had. His son, Derick, is back at the castle."

"How'd these peeps even get down here?"

"Well we have an underground library in my room in the castle and I suppose the three found a secret hidden passageway that led them to this dungeon."

Rex grunted as he stood back up. "I'm still surprised it wasn't Rebecca," he said but earned a death glare from White.

He gulped anxiously. "Anyway…what are you two doing here? Date?"

"No!/Yes." Reece and Bloom replied at the same time with different answers.

"I think it is but Reece just doesn't wanna admit it." Rex stated, smirking.

"DO NOT!" Reece yelled and White snickered.

"Yep. He just wants to prove that he's not a scaredy-cat and can make it through to the center of this dungeon." Bloom said.

"Yes. And that's all."

"Fa!" Rex cackled. "You guys will never be able to get to the cen-OOF!"

White cut him off with an elbow to the gut.

"We'll come with you guys," White said, smiling.

"Th-That's w-what sh-sh-she s-s-s-said…" Rex rasped on the ground only to get kicked in the back.

"No can do," Bloom said, shaking her head. "Once we get there we plan to have a hot make-out session."

"AH HA! SO IT _IS _A DATE AND YOU _**DO **_LIKE HER!" Rex screamed.

"W-What?! NO!" exclaimed Reece.

"That's what you agreed to." Bloom said, a smirk across her lips.

"Y-Y-Yeah, but…I-I…we might not even have time. I might have to leave to go to the concert by the time we get to the center of this vault!"

Bloom sighed and crossed her arms, looking away.

White rolled her eyes, grinning. "Tell you what. Rex and I know most about this place. We'll help guide you to the center. Plus I can sense the kids are heading there right now as well."

"Really? Thanks!" Bloom said.

"Wait. If you two were seeking for your children…then why'd we find you making-out with each other?" asked Reece.

"Tell that to her!" Rex pointed to his wife. "I sure dunno, but I guess Whitey here knew you were coming so she was trying to show an example to you guys on how to make-out…though she put in WAY too much tongue…" Rex glared at her.

Bloom beamed as Reece frowned, his a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Great! I'll be sure to use the techniques on him…" Bloom purred seductively to Reece before planting a sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek.

Reece's face was soon redder than a tomato. Rex and Bloom laughed.

"Thanks a lot…" Reece growled slightly at White who shrugged. "Blame Rex for saying what he said. I was just getting bored and wanted to some fun…which we still have to finish, Rexy…"

"What?! No freakin' way!" Rex shouted.

"Then punishment is torture tonight after the Reece's **Barren Wasteland: No Signal, No Connection** concert."

"DAMN!"

"So THAT'S the name of your band! It's awesome!" Bloom told Reece.

"We've released a several albums already: **No Signal, No Connection**, **We're Flipping Doomed**, **Trapped in this Barren Wasteland**, **Survival Is Pointless**, **Death is the Only Option**, and my fav**, I'm Not Going Insane, I'm Going Cray-Cray…There's a Difference**."

"Wow…"

"One song are you gonna sing? Bloom is Sexy (And I Know It)?"

"Quiet. That's ridiculous. Of course not."

"I know. So what is it then?"

"You'll figure it out if you go to the concert."

"I don't have any tickets,"

Reece sighed. "Don't worry…I'll reserve tickets for you…and give you your own seat up front…"

"Can I go backstage?"

"No."

"Shoot. So whose in the band…besides you, I mean."

"Well, it's me, Monica, Charlie (one of Jake and Lady's kids), Fred (a skeleton) and Frank (a bound Nightosphere demon-vamp). Oh, and Jake Jr. is our manager."

"Hey! You love birds getting over here to leave that area or what?" yelled Rex after them.

"C'mon!" Bloom grasped Reece's hand and they ran after the married couple, going down a deeper path of the vault.


End file.
